Traditionally backpacks have been known and widely used for their increased carrying capacity and ability to provide ready access to needed gear or items while also providing protection of the gear and items from collision, abrasion, dust, and theft, as well as from the elements and weather conditions such as rain and snow. However, recently, backpacks have become very popular not only for their utility, but also as fashion accessories. Moreover, a backpack can now also function as a fashion accessory that may be selected and worn simply for the purposes of fashion style instead of or in addition to its aforementioned utilitarian functions.
Likewise, garments with attached single hoods, including hooded sweatshirts, commonly referred to as “hoodies,” have also been traditionally known and worn for their utility in protecting a wearer's head and face from sun, wind, rain, snow, cold and other outside elements and forces. However, similar to backpacks, hooded garments have also become fashionable in recent years. Depending on the wearer's personal style, the wearer can select whether to wear the hood up, covering the head, or down, generally hanging at an upper area of the back of the garment. In addition, hooded garments also reflect a wearer's personal style and fashion trends since the hoods of these garments are often decorated with decorative logos or indicia on them.
More recently, many designers have sought to combine the utilitarian and fashionable aspects of both backpacks and hooded garments by creating and marketing backpacks with integral single hoods. Some of these backpacks feature compartments or pockets for storing a single hood. However, backpacks having integral single hoods have utilitarian, as well as stylistic limitations. More specifically, when a single hood is attached to a backpack, the wearer is limited to the fabric limitations of the single hood. For instance, if the single hood is only comprised of non-water proof or non-water resistant fabrics, the hood will not keep the users head dry in the event of rain or snow. Likewise, if the hood is only comprised of heavy, non-breathable fabrics, the hood will not keep the users cool when traveling to a warm climate. Similarly, with backpacks featuring an attached single hood, the wearer is limited to wearing a single hood having only one color or decorative theme, indicia, or logo(s).
Accordingly, there is a need for a backpack with multiple attached hoods wherein each of the hoods can be worn separately and independently, and wherein each of the multiple hoods can be comprised of different fabrics, as well as feature different indicia or decorations so as to better adapt to the wearers' fashion, style, and utilitarian demands.